Impossible to Calculate
by ameo66
Summary: Sweet little ONESHOT: Hermione is fed up and wants to know what Ron thinks. Could she have miscalculated his response?


**Hmmm, this came to mind last night, and I wanted it in text before I forgot it. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Impossible to Calculate**

It was 8'oclock, and the Gryffindor common room was quite full. Dean and Seamus were in a heated discussion about quidditch with Harry and Ginny, while the Creavy brothers sat across the room, admiring Harry from afar. Lavender and Parvati sat near the fire gossiping about everything that was considered 'important' to talk about. Neville had his nose in a book about carnivorous and dangerous plants.

As usual, Hermione sat in the dank little corner, surrounded by large textbooks and homework due the next day. Ron sat near her, scribbling small sketches on his would-be homework, if he could concentrate long enough. Hermione looked up at him, glared at him, then reverted back to her own work, muttering things like 'you won't make the year doing that' and 'you've got to think about your future'. Ron nodded off, continuing to draw.

He looked like he was off in his own world. He looked at his finished piece. It was a portrait of a bushy-haired girl, with brazen brown eyes and a few small freckles across her face; she wore a smirk, with an expression of confidence. He looked over at the real-life version of his picture, and felt a little rise of heat in his cheeks. Dean had been nice enough to teach him how to draw and sketch lately during break periods.

"Ron, are you alright? Is something wrong?" she asked, he gulped watching her lips.

"Uhh…no, nothing at all."

"Are you sure, you look kind of red. Would you like to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine, really." Ron reassured.

Hermione finally believed and resumed her work. 'Did I catch him looking at me?' she thought while working on correcting an arrhythmic problem she knew couldn't have been correct. 'Wow, like, would he be looking at me? There wasn't anything happening behind me, was there? No, I would have noticed, or at least heard something.'

Ron swarmed her thoughts like it had done the other night. She kept thinking about him a lot lately, and it didn't help that she saw him all the time during classes and on patrolling duty for head girl and head boy always worked together, and well…he was there. Right next to her. Every night just about.

She sighed.

She looked at the problem in front of her.

Then at Ron.

Back to the problem.

One more glance at him wouldn't hurt?

She looked up at him again, and low and behold, she caught him looking at her _again_. Instead of looking back down, both of them locked eyes with each other. They both searched for something to say to excuse themselves for being caught looking at each other.

"Umm…" Ron started, still not quite sure what to say.

"I think I need some--…"

"…Fresh air." Ron finished for her. "Me too, let's go out in the halls, shall we?" Ron intrepidly grabbed Hermione's hand, and walked out the common room's door, drawing people's attention, and continued down the hall towards the stairs. He didn't realize what he had done until he had noticed Hermione's squeezing hand in his own.

"Sorry 'bout that, it's just I felt like everyone in the room was staring at us…" He rationalized, leaning against the wall, releasing her hand gently. He wasn't wearing his heaving black robes, but his under uniform that his mother just bought because he kept growing and growing. He started talking and babbling, enthusiastically moving his hands about, as if he were explaining something.

Hermione, for the first time it felt like, she was drowning out his voice, watching the movements of his lips intently. She wished they were on her own. 'Am I really thinking that? Oh god, who cares, I wanna snog him so hard, that he doesn't know what hit him.'

"Oh god Ron! You're driving me nuts! The way you talk, the way you stand there so casually, why won't you leave my mind?"

"What? 'Leave your mind', what the bloody hell are you--!" He was abruptly cut off. Hermione had grabbed his tie, and crashed his lips on her own. She pressed her lips roughly on his; kissing him was nothing she could have ever calculated. The warmth, the moisture, the texture of his lips.

She slowed the kiss, and then released herself from his rapture. She looked deeply in his eyes, watching the twinkle the light caused in this eyes.

"I love you Ron," she almost whispered, looking back down, playing with his tie subconsciously.

He placed his thumb and finger on her chin, and tilted her face towards his. He leaned over, leaving mere millimeters between their lips. "Hermione, I love you too," he spoke softly, capturing her lips again, gently kissing her. She placed her hands at the nape of his neck, sliding her fingers through his hair, instantly intensifying the kiss.

They stopped snogging. A frown appeared on her face from the displeasure of them stopping. "Frisky, are we?" he said, grinning down at her. He suddenly got an extremely evil idea.

"Hermione, let's go." He said whilst he picked her up, and swung her over his shoulder. Hermione struggled yelling, 'Why you! What are you doing! You can't do his to me!' and 'Ronald Bilius Weasely, you put me down this instant!'

He just walked up to the Gryffindor common room door, told the password to the fat woman in painting that swung open. He continued to ignore the screaming girl on his back, walked through the room like nothing was happening, even waving to a few people, like the gaping Harry, an equally gaping Ginny, and the shocked girls sitting near the fire. He climbed up the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory. He reached his room, and closed and locked the door behind him, and threw her on the closest bed. Which was actually Neville's.

"Ron, what do you think you are going to do to me?"

"Would you like to have continued to snog in the middle of the halls where any one could have seen us?"

Hermione gulped and saw that would have been a problem, but that didn't rationalize…

"Then why in the bloody hell couldn't I have walked?"

"I was caught up in the moment. Plus it wasn't that big a deal."

" 'It wasn't a big deal'? Did you not see everyone staring? That was so…" Hermione's words drifted to a stop, while Ron nuzzled her neck, leaning her back to lay down on the bed.

He kissed up and down her neck, slipping her black robes off of her. She made him stop, while she took her uniform sweater off and untying her tie. He copied her, slipping his own sweater off, and started on his tie. He couldn't seem to get the knot out correctly, and impatiently yanked on. Hermione giggled, gripping the tie her self, and undid the knot. He leaned over her again, and placed his lips lightly on hers. She kissed back just as softly. She felt so small against him.

He lightly caressed her inner thigh under her skirt, waiting permission to move further on. Hermione thought to her self that she was really glad she decided to use a hair-no-more charm on her legs a night ago. She leaned up to steal another kiss, and rolled on top of him. She sat, straddling him between her legs. Ron lifted up the hem of her skirt and looked.

"Sorry, its just I have always wanted to do that to you for some reason. Only you." He chuckled at himself, holding her hands.

"And you know what I have always wanted to do to you?" She crawled over him, and roughly kissed him, dipping her tongue in his mouth, moving it over his. She sat back down on him and shifted, trying to get comfortable on his crouch.

"Oh come on, don't do that, you're teasing me!" Ron demanded

"What ever do you mean? This?" She moved again on him.

"Yes, yes, that! Don't get _him _going more than he already is…"

"By _him_, I would guess you are referring to _this_."

She grabbed it.

"Hermione, stop it."

"No." she said wickedly.

"You'll make me ruin my underwear."

"_I'll_ clean your underwear personally."

"I think they will be a little more than dirty."

"Have it your way." She got up off of him, and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Don't leave yet…" Ron caught her at the door and kissed her, and deepened the kiss using his tongue. He tapped her legs, informing her that he would carry her to the bed. She obeyed and jumped. He caught her legs on each side of him, and walked over to his bed this time, and plopped her on the bed, not ceasing the kissing. He skimmed his hands up her shirt, cupping her breasts. He decided to undo her bra; he lifted her up and fumbled with clasp, and finally got it unhooked. She moaned when he brushed his fingers over her hardening nipples.

They both felt in complete ecstasy. He leaned over her and kissed her neck again, giving her a few hickies while he was at it. She looked over at his bed side table dazed, but then noticed the watch on it said proudly '10:30'.

"Ron! It's 10:30! We gotta stop! We have classes tomorrow!"

"Just ten more minutes…" he mumbled, face in her boobs.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ron! Can we come in? We wanna go to bed you know!" Seamus called.

Ron snapped out of it. He got up out of the bed and looked around.

"Yeah Ron! Stop fooling around with Granger!" Dean yelled.

Hermione hopped out of the bed and grabbed her robes. She kissed him sweetly, and unlocked the door. The four boys stared at her a moment, she breezed through saying she would them tomorrow.

Ron stood there perplexed.

"Bye…"

"Ron, what happened? When you came bursting through the common room door with Hermione on your shoulder, we didn't know if you were kidnapping her or something. When we sent Ginny up her with an extendable ear, she came back saying everything was just fine." Harry asked.

"Yeah, everything was just peachy."

"You know, I always knew you and Hermione would hit it off, it was obviously just a matter of time." Neville concurred.

"Is she a good kisser?" Seamus asked after examining a hickies Ron had on his chest, instantly getting elbowed by Harry.

"Terrific. When she kissed me, it made me regret ever kissing another woman."

"Are you alright?"

"Good, good. Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

**A/N: Tee hee, my first Harry Potter fanfic…well more like Hermione and Ron…but any who…**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
